This research project investigating the effect of growth hormone replacement therapy on glucose and protein metabolism in growth hormone-deficient adults has a total of 7 patients (1male, 6 female) enrolled. One patient was discontinued from the study due to non-compliance. One patient has completed six months on growth hormone therapy without any complications. Two patients have completed their base-line studies and have recently started growth hormone treatment. Three patients are undergoing their base-line studies and will begin growth hormone therapy thereafter. These patients are also receiving clinical and biochemical assessment as needed in the Clinical Studies Unit at the Ben-Taub General Hospital.